today's the day the world catches fire
by of monsters and me
Summary: -—the iceman, the virgin, and the spider, all wrapped up in one neat little package. / character studies in the form of freeverses. currently: chess edition.
1. nickname edition

today's the day the whole world catches fire

-—the iceman, the virgin, and the spider, all wrapped up in one neat little package. / a character study in the form of a freeverse.

* * *

{**the iceman**}

little mr. mycroft holmes

all frigidity and frost and he's a bit of a glacier,

dontcha think?

he's all p **r **i **m **& **p** r **o** p **e** r

- and god save the queen, oh lord -

with his fancy little job with tea and crumpets and suits

he's mystery and an enigma

s-o-r-t of like the p-en-r-os-e **s**t_e_p**s**, i guess

a p/a/r/a/d/o/x - that is -

couldn't he show a _l_i_t_t_l_e _love, you wonder?

couldn't he be a little s.w.e.e.t?

**the answer, my dear, is**

_**no no no**_

didn't you hear?

everyone important to mycroft gets

**o **hurthurthurt **o**

there's a reason he's the iceman, after all

* * *

[**the virgin**]

also known as [**the sociopath**] [**the consulting detective**]

the man reliably informed that he doesn't have a heart

**\** nottruenottrue but you can kid yourself all you want, mr. holmes the younger **/**

after all,

what's all that intelligence worth if you've got

_pesky _**little **emotions

to get in the way?

shall we focus on his **insults**

\ the way he turns those frowns deeper and makes people feel sososo inferior /

or perhaps his **intellect**

\ it really isn't important - the earth going 'round the sun /

or maybe the fact that

**no matter how hard he tries, he always ends up caring**

and caring always makes a holmes hurt

* * *

|**the spider**|

sitting prettily up in his web

making all those creations - pretty things, white things, deadly things -

laughing as the insects da**n**ce his dance

he controls it all |**the spider**|

makes people who |**laugh**| at him |**stop laughing**|

he likes to think he's above it _a/l/l_

|**the getting his hands dirtyyy**|

|**the ordinary people**|

|**feelings**|

- _but he's not_ -

|**james moriarty has killed and loved and hurt**|

_- just like everyone else -_


	2. chess edition

today's the day the whole world catches fire

-—the iceman, the virgin, and the spider, all wrapped up in one neat little package. / character studies in freeverse form. chess edition.

* * *

{**the king**}

forced to make one move and one move only

boundboundbound

by the laws he did not write by the rules he did not agree to by the whole of the population watching

left, right, up, down, diagonal

either way, he's trapped, isn't he?

he has to rely on

_disguises _and **masks **and his ever-present indifference

yes, **mr. mycroft** is a

k i n g

alright

a king in the way he m/o/v/es and s\p\e\a\k\s

and _presents himself_

he's the _**most**** important**_ piece, after all

but there's a price

his shield is made up of e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e else

because it **hastohastohasto** be

he's relying on

**knights **and _rooks _and queens and _**pawns** _and _bishops_

"protect me protect me"

but he's got pride_**pride**_pride

and when do **ice**men

need protection?

**{**if he's hindered, maybe he's not the most important piece

after all**}**

* * *

[**the rook**]

a bit boxed-in in the way that it moves

totally **straightstraightstraight**

whether it be _left_ or _right_ or _up_ or _down_

[**it's easy for him to be trapped, because of that**]

and the king will use him for protection

and the rook will [**begrudgingly**] comply

it's called "**castling**",

you know

- moving both [**the rook**] and {**the king**} at once -

so long as there's nothing

_** i**_

_**n**_

_**b**_

_**e**_

_**t**_

_**w**_

_**e**_

_**e**_

_**n**_

but, well, this move almost never occurs

[**because something always is**]

* * *

|**the queen**|

so _specialspecialspecial_

she moves any which way she wants

|**except like a knight, that is**|

because he isn't a knight

knights are |**good**| and |**chivalrous**| and, well,

|**he's not**|

but everyone knows

it's really |**the queen**| who rules the kingdom

she just lets {**the king**} think that he is

and |**jim moriarty**| is a queen

because he's a |**ruler**| a |**monarch**| a |**dictator**|

but he appreciates |**subtlety**|

and he'll pretend to be a pawn for a little while

for |**pawns**| turn into |**queens**|

if your moves are right

|**and he's a mastermind through and through**|


End file.
